


Pulsar

by Deleted_User



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different 3-5, Different Survivors, Mastermind, different 3-6, different ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted_User/pseuds/Deleted_User
Summary: [SPOILER WARNING]What if Kokichi died from the poison before he could execute his plan? Maki gets executed, Kaito lives, and chapter 6 plays out differently. We begin at the mastermind reveal, where things take a turn.I may flesh this out as a full AU if I feel inspired to, but for now it's just the end of 3-6. From canon will shall diverge.





	1. Chapter 1

Himiko spoke up first, "I was in the basement for our strategy meeting, with Gonta, Maki, and Kaito... and Tenko and Angie, I think. So there's no way I'm the mastermind!"

Kaito threw a thumbs up, "That's right! We both have steel-strong alibis."

"I was alone in my room. However, I can assure you that I did not kill Rantaro." Keebo calmly explained.

Tsumugi cowered, "Don't look at me! I was in the dining hall with Kiyo, Miu, and Kirumi. Although I briefly went to the bathroom, it's plain that I couldn't have killed Rantaro!"

It struck Shuichi like lightning. It all lines up: her timid, yet calm demeanor. Not getting into fights with anyone, yet not becoming particularly close to anyone. The one person so boring that she was frequently forgotten and overlooked. The truth was hidden in plain sight. The girl's bathroom held the secret passage, which meant one thing,

 

"Tsumugi Shirogane! It has to be you!"

"W--What!?"

 

The glass wall was broken. Shuichi stared Tsumugi down. "You took the passage from the bathroom into the mastermind's room. You... you framed Kaede. And that makes you the one and only mastermind." Tsumugi shut her eyes so tight it began to hurt. She shuddered. Keebo gave her a downcast look, "Tsumugi, that can't be true, right?"

She hugged her sides. Her lip trembled. The ultimate detective scowled, "You're the one who put all of us through... all of this torture. We spent all this time, so many of us have died, all to find you."

"It's alright, Shuichi. I've got this." Kaito assured. He put on his most inspiring grin and looked to Tsumugi with comforting eyes.

"Hey, Tsumugi, I want to believe in you. You're my friend, after all. So refute that claim! Prove you're not the mastermind!" Kaito bumped his fists together. Tsumugi remained silent.

"C-Come on. Even if it's you, I believe that anyone... anyone can change. All of us are friends here, so tell us the truth." Kaito's confidence wavered, if only for a moment.

All eyes returned to Shirogane. Her glasses slid down her nose, and she quivered. She slowly opened her eyes, gaze resting on the floor.

"Friends... ... ...all of us, friends, huh? Huh, is that it, Kaito?"

"Tsumugi?" Himiko asked.

"No... I... I clearly don't belong with the rest of you. There's no reason for lies anymore. I, Tsumugi Shirogane, am the mastermind you've all been looking for." Her mouth curled into a frown. She still wouldn't look at anyone.

"What!?" Repeated Himiko, "Tsumugi, that can't be true!"

"Oh. Well it is. Sorry."

The room fell silent for a moment. Most faces had long fallen, especially Kaito.

 

"Ahahaha! There you have it, here is the mastermind of our wonderful killing game!" Monokuma cheered.

"Yeah." Echoed the culprit.

Shuichi asked, "So you executed Maki and Kaede?"

"Yeah."

"Are you just gonna give up?" Asked Kaito.

"Yeah."

Himiko spoke quietly, "You've been lying to us... since the beginning?"

"Yeah."

Another pause in the discussion. Monokuma impatiently cleared his throat, but didn't speak.

 

Keebo finally spoke up, "I had a few other things I was curious about. Regarding the nature of the killing game."

Shuichi answered, "Does it really matter now? I know that I said I would face the truth, no matter what, but this time... I think we don't need to. Does this mean we're done, Monokuma? Your game is broken and we found your mastermind."

"It's not gonna hurt to find out more. I for one have some questions as well." Kaito interrupted.

"Ask away." Tsumugi deadpanned.

 

"I analyzed the information we've been presented, and it doesn't all quite line up." Keebo began, "For instance, we've been told of only two previous killing games from decades ago. However, Rantaro's video suggested that he had been in one previously."

"Now that you mention it, that is a little weird." Himiko added.

"Well Tsumugi? Give us an answer!" Shouted Kaito.

"Hmm? Oh, it's simple, really. I'm a remnant of despair like Kokichi was. Other remnants probably just set up another killing game in the past. Heck, Rantaro could have been the remnant behind that one."

"So Rantaro was a remnant of despair too?" Himiko asked, "Are there any other remnants of despair we should know about?"

"It's just a possibility. I don't think the specifics matter too much."

 

"Hmm..." Keebo thought. "Well there was another discrepancy I noted."

"Mhm."

"'Bout Kokichi being a remnant, right?" Mused Kaito. Shuichi brought a finger to his chin, but remained silent.

"Precisely. You said that both you and Kokichi were remnants of despair, and yet he attempted to end the game." Answered Keebo.

Kaito added, "And on top of that, it's a little weird that he was a remnant when Junko and her other followers have been gone for years. Not to mention that it doesn't quite line up with his motive video."

Tsumugi thought, then answered, "Kokichi was working for me at the beginning, as a fellow remnant. But his strong feelings for Junko made him hate me when he realized that I wasn't running the game quite right."

"Ah," stated Keebo, "Then it seems we're attempting to apply logic to someone who lacks any."

"Mhm."

 

There was a pause before Himiko spoke softly. "Hey... we're all that's left of humanity, right?"

"Right." Tsumugi affirmed.

"So we're supposed to... repopulate... or something. For the Gofer Project."

"That is what the flashback lights told us." Confirmed Keebo.

"Nyeh. That's what's been bothering me."

"Repopulation?" said Kaito.

"No! Well, actually, a little bit. Isn't it weird that out of the people chosen to repopulate humanity, one of us is a robot, one of us hated men, one of us was a serial killer, and there were two, maybe even three remnants of despair?"

Keebo added, "That is rather odd. Percentage-wise, the chances of those types of people overlapping with those immune to the disease is improbable."

"The chances seem astronomical." said Kaito. "But we've seen all sorts of crazy things since we got here, right?"

 

"Now that you mention it, there is something odd about this academy itself." Keebo stated.

"Yeah." Himiko affirmed, "How come the last colony of humanity has a casino but no hospital? My healing magic is only so strong."

Keebo continued, "And where do we get power? Or water, for that matter. Besides the boiler room, I haven't seen many utilities around."

"That doesn't matter." Tsumugi commanded. "Our technology is highly advanced. You'd have more trouble finding something it can't do."

 

"Stop the lies." Shuichi broke the silence.

 

"Shuichi! You figure something out?" Kaito cheered.

"It doesn't really matter. I just want this to be over." Shuichi put both hands down on the podium. "With all this evidence, there's only one conclusion that I can think of. I found this machine that let you make flashback lights."

"Do you think it was used by the mastermind?" Himiko wondered.

"Like I said, it doesn't really matter. The truth is... the flashback lights have to be fake. Because we can't be all that's left of humanity."

Kaito spoke up, "I admire the optimism, but are you sure?"

"I'm positive. There should be no doubt of the truth that our mastermind isn't working alone."

Most everyone stood awestruck. Especially Himiko. "So the flashback lights... were all lies?"

Tsumugi agreed, "Mhm. All of the backstory to this killing game was fabricated by yours truly."

Shuichi argued, "If Kokichi was right about there being an audience, and the backstory was all fiction, then I think we can determine the real nature of this 'academy.'"

Keebo gasped, "It's not a school at all. Nor an ark, not even a spaceship. It's..."

"A set." Tsumugi stated.

 

"So this is some sorta sick tv show?" Kaito asked, "What the fuck?"

Himiko whimpered, "That explains the Nanokumas..."

Shuichi closed his eyes, as if in deep thought. In his place, Keebo began, "So this whole building is just a set for the killing game, all controlled by an outside organization that Tsumugi belongs to."

"Well of course!" Interjected Monokuma. "I guess it's time to reveal the truth behind this ultimate fiction! Welcome to Danganronpa!"

Shuichi suddenly shot up, "Hang on!"

"What the hell is Danganronpa?" Kaito shouted.

"It doens't matter." Tsumugi plainly answered. "I'm the mastermind, I work for Team Danganronpa, whatever. Iiiiit's voting time. Eheh. Just start my execution so we can get this show on the road."

"A bit of an anti-climax, don't you think?" Monokuma teased, "C'mon, make the final battle at least a little exciting! Ah well. I'll just wrap a few things up before we can punish the mastermind."

 

"No, that's wrong!"

 

Shuichi yelled from across the room.

 

"You won't punish Tsumugi--"

"Oh, I'm flattered--"

"Shut up. You won't punish Tsumugi, because... she's not the mastermind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dramatic noises*  
> And that's the AU! Different mastermind! Who could it be instead? Find out in the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait, who's the mastermind again?

"Wait, what?" Himiko, distressed, shouted.

"Bro, hang on. She confessed. It's gotta be her." Kaito pleaded.

 

"Kaito, I'm sorry..." Began Shuichi, "But you told me to face the truth. You and Kaede. You gave me the bravery to do this." Kaito looked to his slippers. "I think we want the mastermind to be someone we hate, right? A monster to fight."

Keebo interjected, "Shuichi, are you implying that it's somebody else?"

"Yes. Think about how powerful the flashback lights are. How do we know--"

 

"That you are who you think you are?" Monokuma giggled. "Upupupu..."

 

"Yes," Shuichi agreed sorely. "We know a significant amount of our memories are fabricated. The organization behind this has been controlling us this whole time using lies. By changing our perception of the truth."

"That flashback light that drove Maki to kill Kokichi..." Himiko gloomily mused, "It was a lie the mastermind told to manipulate her."

Shuichi followed, "I think so. I think all of us have been playing into Team Danganronpa's hand unknowingly this whole time."

 

"It's those human survival instincts that keep this game going!" Cheered Monokuma. "All your hope serves to do is to keep things going as planned. Which is just why we gave you it!"

 

Suddenly, a monitor descended from the ceiling. It flickered to life, showing static, before playing a video. Shuichi looked up, eyes wide, as the likeness of Kaede looked right back at him.

 

"I'm perfect for a killing game. I don't have any faith in humanity."

 

It clicked off. Everyone stood awestruck while Monokuma chortled, "Kaede's original personality was fun, but we needed a more upbeat protagonist for our game. Good thing we had our flashback lights to fix that."

Keebo's despondent look morphed into something thoughtful.

Meanwhile, a seemingly unfazed Tsumugi continued, "You're exactly right Shuichi. But I'm sorry to say that it doesn't change the fact that I'm plainly the mastermind."

"Yes it does!" Shuichi shouted, "I don't know why you're pretending anymore. If we can't trust our own memories, then maybe... maybe... someone could be the mastermind... without knowing that they were."

Kaito interrupted, "What are you getting at, bro?"

"K-Kaito... I'm sorry... I don't know how I can forgive..."

Tsumugi impatiently cut in, "Spit it out already!"

"Th--the one person who kept the game going--who found all the culprits--stopped Kokichi's plan... ..."

 

 

"It's me." He whispered. "I'm the mastermind."

 

 

Tension filled the room like poison gas. Kaito said to himself, "No fuckin' way." Tsumugi stared confusedly. Himiko began fully crying, and Monokuma laughed, basking in the schadenfreude. Keebo wouldn't look up from his podium.

Shuichi continued, tears rolling down his cheeks, "Every time the game risked ending abruptly, I always pushed through. Finding the truth only kept the game going."

 

And then, Keebo looked up from his podium, "No, that's wrong!" His eyes shone bright.

"K--Keebo, I..."

"No, Shuichi, I'm fairly sure of this. Even if that's the role you've been playing, I do not believe that is how Team Danganronpa intended things to go."

Kaito bristled, "Lemme guess, your inner voice told you?"

"Well, actually--Wait, that's not important!" Keebo barreled on, "We have been assuming that our enemy behind this game is totalitarian. But there is evidence to show that they do not have as much power as they want us to believe."

 

"Of course they do!" Tsumugi cut in, "Please, I wrote all your characters with those flashback lights. I've orchestrated this whole thing."

"Shut it Tsumugi!" Yelled Kaito. She almost recoiled. Almost.

Himiko whimpered, "Tsumugi, we know it isn't you... ...why do you keep insisting that it is?"

"Because I AM the mastermind! Not only did I kill Rantaro and Kaede--" 

She was interrupted as Monokuma lazily explained, "It was a fun distraction for a while, but I'm afraid the jig is up Miss Shirogane."

The monitor crackled static for a moment, before showing a somehow even more unassuming than usual Tsumugi. All save for a certain glint in her eyes.

 

 

"Number 245. My name isn't all that important. In fact, I'm not very important. I'm just plain and boring, I blend into the background. Everyone in my life tends to forget about me. Sometimes people won't notice even if I'm sitting right next to them. I... I want that to change. Danganronpa has given me hope that even someone like me can matter! So this is me making my own future for myself. But I don't want to become an Izuru Kamukura, I think I can do a lot keeping my personality as it is. After all, nobody would ever suspect plain ol' me of trying to hurt anyone. I could be just like Nagito! I can start out appearing normal and being unnoticed by everyone, until I finally reveal myself betraying them all! I'd love to be a trickster, but I'll take any part as long as I can finally matter."

 

 

The video clicked off.

 

Tears began to form in Tsumugi's eyes. Her expression was otherwise static.

"What the hell Tsumugi!?" Kaito shouted. She didn't look at him.

 

Himiko's eyes went wide. "You... you wanted to betray us from the very beginning...."

"Mhm."

"But," Himiko continued, "you didn't, did you?"

Tsumugi half-laughing, half-crying, said "Well, I tried my best. Looks like that plainly wasn't enough though."

Shuichi hoarsely spoke, "...why? No, actually, I think I might understand. You wanted to matter... ...even if it meant playing the villain."

Tsumugi laughed, "No."

"But we were friends! You weren't alone. You mattered to us!" Kaito pleaded.

 

 

"Did I really, Kaito?"

Himiko trembled, "...what..."

"Take a look back at all the time we spent here. Did I have friends? It's plainly ironic, I came here wanting to finally matter, and ended up as a background character."

 

Keebo gave her a sympathetic and contemplative look. It wasn't missed.

However, it prompted Monokuma to interject, "A-alrighty then, I'm gonna cut to the final reveal unless you kids keep things, ah, going along..."

If Tsumugi hadn't been shaking so badly, somebody else might have noticed a deadly idea pop into her head. Deadly for Monokuma, that is.

 

"I'm the mastermind." Shuichi stated, "Just vote for me and get this over with. This... this is the truth. The truth I want."

"It's not the truth I want!" Himiko hoarsely shouted.

"...what?"

Tsumugi would have interjected if she weren't quietly sobbing. So instead, Himiko continued, "You lost Kaede... and I lost Tenko... and Kaito lost Maki. And Keebo lost Miu, I guess. We all lost people important to us, and... " she stopped to sniffle, "now you guys are all I have left..." tears rolled down her cheeks, "I won't lose you too!"

"I agree with Himiko." Shined Keebo.

Kaito grinned, "Damn right!"

 

"It's a lot of speculation," Keebo began, "but I think that just like Kokichi, Team Danganronpa isn't quite as strong as their lies would cause us to believe."

 

"Upupupu... you really think so, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keebo and friends roast Team Danganronpa.

 

"Alrighty!" The bear cheered, "to close our 53rd season of--"

"So, as I was saying, Team Danganronpa isn't quite as powerful as they seem" Keebo stated.

 

"Nyeh? What makes you say that?" Himiko wondered. Shuichi and Tsumugi still remained silent.

Keebo began, "This building is a set, correct?"

"Uh huh." Monokuma confirmed.

"This set clearly wasn't finished by the time the killing game needed to start. The exisals have been clearing the foliage the entire time we've been here, and we've seen the upper floors being constructed."

"So you think that the people behind this were on a tight schedule and didn't quite finish in time?" Kaito questioned.

"Precisely."

 

 "...And Kaede's trial." Shuichi choked, "They somehow didn't anticipate the trap missing its mark."

"Yeah..." Himiko agreed.

"There's another thing about the set." Keebo continued. "I think it's supposed to resemble a school, but its design doesn't make sense as any sort of building."

"Now thatcha mention it," Kaito mused, "besides the basement, the only rooms in the building are the ultimate labs and the computer room."

Himiko added, "And the casino and that weird hotel. I dunno if they count though."

"I dunno where you'd find those outside of Vegas." Kaito responded.

 

"And there's somthing interesting Monokuma said. I'll replay it for you." Keebo stated.

Kaito murmured, "Show off..."

Monokuma's voice echoed from Keebo's mouth.

 

_"Kaede's original personality was fun, but we needed a more upbeat protagonist for our game."_

 

Keebo explained, "I don't just think the trap failed, I don't think Kaede was meant to die at all."

"See Shuichi?" Kaito encouraged, "Even if solving the cases continued the game, it wasn't your fault."

"I took Kaede's place as the protagonist....?" Shuichi choked out. "I... I don't want to be a hero. I just want this to all be over..."

Himiko spoke up, "Hey, Shuichi." He looked up. The magician offered a smile. "It's sad what happened to Kaede... but I'm glad we had you to lead us."

"Yeah Shuichi!" Kaito cheered, "You're a great sidekick!"

 

Monokuma finally cut in, "This doesn't matter! You guys are looking too deeply into things. I'm ready to cut to the grand reveal unless anybody has anything important to say."

"Fine, there's one other thing." Keebo decided.

 

"The first motive stated that at the time limit, everyone forced to participate in the killing game would be killed."

"Nyeh... I thought it was weird at the time too." Himiko supposed.

Shuichi picked up, "But if we all auditioned, that means... ...the whole motive was a lie. Nobody would have been killed."

"Dammit!" Katio shouted, "So all that was for nothing?"

"Well as we saw, not quite. Team Danganronpa didn't exactly have a plan for what to do if nobody fell to the motive." Keebo explained. Tsumugi looked up for once.

Himiko spoke up, "Like a failed magic trick they tried to play off. Not that I would know, because I use real magic."

"But wait," Kaito contested, "didn't they just get Tsumugi to step in? That's how we decided she was the mastermind."

 

Shuichi contemplatively put a hand to his chin. "Well... I know that's what I decided, but..." Shuichi looked a nervous Tsumugi in the eye. "There's only two people who know the truth. Monokuma and Tsumugi. Monokuma told us so, but I want Tsumugi to confirm it. Did you really kill Rantaro?"

 

Tsumugi fidgeted. She slowly turned her gaze across everyone in the group. Then, she returned to a shaken-up, yet determined Shuichi. Her hands clutched her sides, "Wh--What do you mean?"

"Did *you* kill Rantaro?"

"We all saw the evidence."

"And we also know Monokuma is willing to lie to us. Did you kill Rantaro?"

 

"..."

 

 

"No, I didn't..."

 

   
"Tsumugi... ...you lied about being the mastermind? ...Why?" Himiko, shaken, asked.

"..."

Kaito closed his eyes, "I mean, we saw the audition video. I reckon her personality wasn't changed at all."

"Or because Team Danganronpa needed a mastermind to end the game with." Keebo thoughtfully spoke.

"Just like Kaede was meant to be the protagonist, they set up Tsumugi as the mastermind. But it was all a facade." Shuichi continued. "I'm willing to bet that secret passage didn't even exist until it needed to later on." 

"Hang on, you can't just do that!" Monokuma interjected. "In this fictional world, I am the epitome of truth!"

 

"We won't play the roles you cast us as. Tsumugi won't be your mastermind. And I won't be your protagonist." Shuichi argued.

But Monokuma wouldn't listen. "Team Danganronpa wrote us and put me here to run the show. After all, it's not Danganronpa without Monokuma. I'm afraid you can't call the shots here!"

Tsumugi spoke quietly, "We can."

 

"Excuse me?" The bear roared, "Care to repeat that, missy?"

 

Tsumugi crumpled.

 

But she still spoke.

 

"I... ... I love fiction. But even for all the good it's done for me..." Tsumugi pleaded to the group, "...I think I started to let fiction... control me. Like... ...like those fake cosplayers who just do it for popularity."

 

"Great analogy..." Kaito muttered.

"Not now." Shuichi reluctantly whispered.

 

 

Tsumugi pushed her glasses up. "But I realized that... that's not what fiction is about. I thought of myself as below it, but now I realize..."

 

A determined glint flashed through her eyes as she pointed a finger straight at Monokuma's little plush nose.

 

"That this is what I'm all about! 'Cause now I'm in control of the fiction I love! I'm the Ultimate Cosplayer, motherfucker."

 

 

Everyone's collective jaws dropped, and Monokuma's probably would have too if he had one. Kaito's face shifted from confused to shocked to amazed. But surprisingly, out of everyone, Shuichi was the first to speak up. "Hell yeah Tsumugi!" He threw his hands over his head and began clapping.

Keebo shouted, "Hope prevails!" And continued the applause, and was shortly joined by Himiko cheering "That's right Tsumugi!" Kaito was still trying to figure out what just happened, but clapped along anyways. "Fuck yeah?"

 

Monokuma attempted to regain control. "Grrrrrr... You kids really--"

 

"Alright!" Tsumugi proudly rallied, "Ultimate Detective, what's your call?"

Shuichi, shocked, responded the best he could, "Ah, well, I think we need to appeal to the audience. Kokichi tried to trick Monokuma into exposing the faults in the game, but I can't think of such a complicated plan--"

"Shh." The cosplayer comforted. "Convince the audience to stop watching?"

 

Keebo optimistically added, "I'm sure getting the viewers to actually accept the hopeful morals will convince them. I understand having a conscience."

Tsumugi confidently stated. "A hopeful idea, but I have something better. As the master of fiction, I know exactly how to turn away our audience. We're not only gonna give *this* killing game a crappy ending, we're gonna retcon the previous ones to ruin them too! But most importantly,

 

"Monokuma said there was gonna be a big reveal. How about we spoil it?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa I feel like it's a bit short so I might edit later. But stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion! I hope you're having as much fun as I am with developing Tsumugi a bit more.


End file.
